Drinks For Three
by RazzBurry
Summary: When Japan agreed to go out for drinks with some of the other nations, he had no idea how much closer it would bring him to Germany and Italy. Germany/Italy/Japan. Yaoi.
1. Part 1

**So, I finally wrote something for my OT3 :D Ger/Ita/Japan. I absolutely love the three of them together. This story features the three of them (with some GerIta, ItaPan, and GerPan) together. There's also hints (exceptionally minor ones) of RoChu and USUK.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, this story focuses on a triad, threesome, poly- amorous relationship, whatever you want to call it ;), sexual themes, and a few instances of strong language. **

Japan's hands were clasped on the counter of the bar. Although, he had intentionally presumed he could hold his alcohol quite well, it seemed he had had a few too many German beers. His dark eyes scanned the bar, he could see China across the room, as far away from him as possible, gesturing wildly and yelling. Two clear signs that China had definitely had more to drink then he could handle.

Russia sat next to China, and appeared to be trying to console the older nation; Japan bit his bottom lip, he wasn't keen on Russia. Yet, he made no effort to try and stop whatever was beginning to happen between the former Soviet Union and the older nation that had _tried_ to raise him. Japan was forced to avert his gaze when China threw his arms around Russia's neck and started babbling some nonsense.

Japan's eyes drifted over to where America, England, and France sat at a table. He could barely make out what their conversation was about, but what he heard was enough to make him flush.

"England," America slurred, "Do ya know how smokin' you would look in a dress?"

"W-WHAT?!" England snapped, "NO! There is no way in hell!" England shouted, glaring at America, "Why don't _you_ wear a dress if you're so keen on the idea?"

"Maybe I will," America replied with a lopsided grin, "I think I'd look purdy hawt!" he snorted a little as he tipped back in his chair.

England put his hand on the back of America's chair and pulled it back to the ground, "Be careful you bloody twit!" He hissed.

France leaned forward, his cheek resting on his palm, "Really, mon amis, just relieve all your pent up frustration in hot angry sex. Right here. Right now," he laughed with a grin.

"Shut it, you frog!" England snapped.

"Well isn't someone feisty," France remarked with a wink.

Japan felt his face blush an even brighter red as he looked away from the trio hastily. He studied a small scratch in the counter of the bar. Telling his mind to focus on that and not all the other nation set on undressing each other and doing many more lewd things _right there_.

That was until he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist from behind. Then he just blushed harder.

"Hi," Italy laughed in his ear, his chin resting on the Asian nation's shoulder.

"Italy-San," Japan remarked, his blush deepening as he gently eased the European's arms off.

Italy, not exactly deterred, plopped down onto the chair next to Japan's, "I have a question," he remarked with a grin.

"Hm?" Japan murmured with a small nod, signaling Italy to continue.

"What do you think of me?" Italy asked, leaning forward, perhaps a bit too close to the Island nation.

"O-oh," Japan stuttered, "You are my friend, Italy-san."

Italy leaned closer, "You're my best friend, Kiku!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"One of," Japan pointed out with a small smile, his eyes flickering over to Germany, who was engaged in a drinking contest with his brother, Prussia.

"Of course!" Italy laughed again, he was silent for a moment before exclaiming, "You know, Kiku, Luddy cares a lot about you."

Japan's cheeks blushed a deep red, "I-Italy-san!" he exclaimed.

"Whaaat?" Italy asked, tilting his head, his grin not diminishing in the least.

"…Nothing…" Japan whispered, his fingers curling up so he was squeezing the sleeves of his yukata. He couldn't help it as his thoughts drifted to the close relationship between his two allies. And no matter how hard he tried not to care, he was always a little envious.

"Kiku, why are you so quiet?" Italy asked with another wide grin, absentmindedly placing his hand over one of Japan's.

Japan's mouth opened into a small 'o', his dark eyes widening upon the sudden contact, "U-um…" was the only small noise he could muster up.

Italy hopped up out of his seat, his hand moved and tugged on Japan's sleeve, "are you okay?" he asked as he leaned close to Japan, their faces inches apart.

"Y-yes," Japan stammered, his face flushing, his fingers tightening on the teal fabric.

"You're all red," Italy laughed, pressing his forehead against Japan's.

Japan let out a small squeak, "I-It's because you keep, um, invading my personal space."

"Oh," Italy let out a small laugh, only moving back slightly.

Japan mustered up a small, grateful smile. He relaxed his grip on his yukata, stretching his fingers out against the cool counter.

"Kiku!" Italy exclaimed suddenly, much too loudly, considering how close he was to the other nation. "Let's go see Luddy!"

"U-uh," Japan let out a soft squeak as the Italian's fingers closed over his sleeve; He was then pulled up from his stool.

"GER-MANY!" Italy called gleefully; gently pulling Japan, who stumbled after him. When they reached the large, blonde nation, Italy exclaimed, "Germany!" Japan looked at the table occupied by the two German brothers, it was littered with many empty glasses; although, it seemed like Prussia had the most empty mugs on his side. Japan interpreted that, and the grin on his face, to mean that the Prussian was winning.

"What is it, Italy?" Germany asked, glancing up at the two smaller nations. Japan detected a slight slur in his voice, signaling that Germany was probably drunk.

Japan felt Italy's fingers uncurl from his sleeve, he was just about to let out a sigh of relief when Italy's hand sunk down and took his. "OH!" Japan gasped softly as the other nation's slender fingers slid against his.

"We have a question!" Italy exclaimed with a wide grin, leaning closer to Germany.

"W-we do?" Japan stammered, his normally pale face flushed a bright red.

Germany's clear, blue eyes looked at Italy, then at Japan, and then finally settled back on Italy as he said, "What?"

Italy tugged gently on Japan's hand before answering, "We want to have a threesome."

Japan heard a loud snorting sound as Prussia seemed to cough up whatever drink he had been attempting to chug. "WHAT!?" The albino nation exclaimed.

"W-we do?" Japan stammered, his blush deepening as he was suddenly pulled in front of the Italian nation.

"Yup," Italy laughed, placing his chin on Japan's shoulder as he embraced the other nation.

Germany's eyes were wide, his jaw slack as he looked from the pair towards his brother; quite literally, dumbfounded.

"Wellll?" Italy asked, looking at Germany with his large, orange colored eyes. He turned his head slightly, his warm lips pressing against the pale skin of Japan's neck, "Will you, Doitsu?" he asked, his eyes flickering back to Germany.

Japan let out another small gasp, although he made no effort to free himself from the over-zealous Italian.

"West," Prussia remarked, nudging his brother with his elbow, when he got no response he exclaimed: "Fuck it!" he looked to Italy and Japan, "the awesome _me _will be more than happy to oblige."

"Wait," Germany barked, rubbing his temple, "No one is doing anything." He could tell the alcohol he had been drinking was starting to affect him by his inability to think of a better response.

"Are you fucking kidding?!" Prussia exclaimed. He leaned closer to his brother and hissed, "There's _no_ way I'm not taking advantage of this situation if you aren't going to!"

"Just-" Germany's voice increased in volume, before he stopped abruptly and said more calmly, "No, Prussia. Just, Japan," he remarked, staring at the Asian nation, "can I talk with you for a moment?" Not waiting for an answer, the tall nation walked to the side of the bar. Italy released Japan with a pout as the Island nation followed Germany.

Japan's dark eyes locked with Germany's blue ones. They were silent for a moment.

Germany let out a slight cough before asking, "So… Uh, what's your opinion?"

"O-oh," Japan stammered, his cheeks still flushed, "I, um…" his voice drifted off as he stared at his feet.

"Because, I, uh, wouldn't be opposed to the idea," Germany softly remarked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Huh?" Japan murmured as his eyes flickered up to look at the other nation's face, "B-but, Germany-san, you and Italy-san, I don't want to impose and-"

Germany raised his hand slightly, "you wouldn't be," He replied. "Oof!" he gasped as Italy suddenly hugged him from behind.

"You guys are taking forever!" the Italian whined, his head between Germany's shoulder blades.

"Italy!" Germany exclaimed.

"Whaaat?" Italy whined again, "It's so _boring_ waiting!"

"I apologize for making you wait, Italy-san," Japan remarked, fidgeting slightly, wiping his palms against his yukata.

Italy released Germany as he walked next to him, "It's okay!" he laughed. He looked at the other two nations expectantly. When neither answered he exclaimed, "So! Luddy! Your house is close, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Germany replied slowly.

"Well let's go then!" Italy exclaimed looping his arm through Germany's, he reached out and grabbed Japan's hand.

"Italy!" Germany growled, although he still allowed Italy to drag him out of the bar.

"What?" Italy asked, glancing over to Germany; he batted his eyelashes.

"Never mind," Germany sighed; unable to scold the smaller nation for not waiting to hear the decision he and Japan had _sort of_ came to.

"Wait!" A loud voice called, the trio paused, the three of them glancing back to see none other than Prussia. "You weren't really going to leave the awesome me behind, were you?" he laughed, his lips spreading into a smirk.

"Well," Germany started to say.

"Hey!" Prussia exclaimed darkly, "Fine, West, I see how it is, then I'll just walk home with the three of you. We're all going to the same place, _right_?"

Japan nodded stiffly while Italy exclaimed, "Yup!"

The short walk to the German brothers shared home was exceptionally awkward for all the nations involved. Although, that seemed to be exactly what Prussia was trying to do. When they finally reached the house, Italy tugged on Japan's hand and pulled him along as he excitably bounded up the stairs of the porch. The Italian pulled the spare key down from the top of the door frame, he unlocked the door and pulled Japan inside; he was gushing excitably about something.

"I can't believe you, West," Prussia grumbled as he and Germany watched the smaller nations enter their house. "I mean you could have rejected them, and then they could have had the awesome Prussia!"

"Bruder," Germany remarked with a frown.

"What!" Prussia exclaimed, "Ya know what, have fun. I'll be on the other side of the house. Alone. Drinking beer. _A lot of beer_." He grumbled as he stomped off.

Germany felt rather guilty as he walked towards his bedroom; perhaps he should have overlooked his own desires.

That was until, of course he opened the door to his room. He was greeted with the sight of Italy, only in boxers, straddling Japan, who only wore his cotton undergarment, known as a juban.

"Doitsu!" Italy remarked with a grin. Japan looked up, his face flushed with kiss swollen lips.

Yes, Germany most definitely did not regret his decision now.

**Expecting a smex scene? Haha… ya no… **

**If I was confident writing it I would have :) although, if there's an interest I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of writing a second chapter that's a lemon XD **

**Am I the only one that thinks Italy is totally devious? XD Probably. I hope Japan, Italy, and Germany were all in character (if not, let me know!) considering the situation. :P **

**So, please review and let me know what you thought! **


	2. Part 2

**Okay this chapter starts with a not-really-all-that-graphic kind of lime (ish) scene. Which is just about the most sexual thing I've ever typed ^^; (do you know how hard it is to not have anyone seem like a creepy voyeur in a threesome?) **

**Warnings: Same warnings from previous chapter; only now there's sexual (very suggestive?) content.**

Japan leaned up, propping himself up on his elbows, his face was flushed a deep red as he stammered, "G-Germany-Kun."

Germany walked over to his bed, where the other two nations were, his hands starting to unbutton his shirt. Italy grinned, patting the spot next to him.

Germany sat down on the bed. Italy leaned over, he placed his hands on Germany's shirt. Japan managed to scoot up and sit; an action which slid the Italian off of him. Italy stuck out his bottom lip in a mock pout.

Italy turned away from Japan and leaned closer to the blonde nation, his fingers brushing against his chest. Germany leaned down and brought his lips to Italy's. Italy pulled away much too quickly for Germany's liking with a smirk on his lips. Italy's deft fingers then went to work on finishing unbuttoning Germany's shirt.

Japan let out a small gasp as Germany's hand closed over his wrist; he allowed himself to be pulled over to the other nation. He lout out a soft squeak as Germany pressed their lips together. The Asian nation felt himself flush; however, that heat radiated all throughout his body. Japan gingerly set his hand on Germany's shoulder. The larger nation tilted his head, nibbling on the Asian's lower lip in an effort to deepen the kiss.

Japan eagerly obliged, allowing the blonde's tongue into his mouth. He pressed his body close, his hand sliding around Germany's neck, his hand tangling itself in his hair. Italy eased Germany's shirt off, his fingertips brushing against the nation's warm skin. Italy tossed the shirt somewhere; and, frankly, none of them cared where it ended up.

Italy slid behind Japan, his hand massaging the other nation's hip. Japan pulled away from Germany, panting. The dark haired nation leaned back against Italy as he caught his breath.

Italy reached out, his hand on the back of Germany's neck as he pulled him in for a kiss. What was a tender, chaste kiss quickly transformed into two tongues dueling for dominance.

Japan shifted slightly, Italy pulling him onto his lap. Germany won the battle, and the Italian allowed his tongue to search and feel around his mouth. Italy slid his hand between Japan's legs, causing Japan to let out a small gasp.

Italy pulled his lips away from Germany's, his lips moving to Japan's neck instead. Japan let out a soft moan, Italy's palm pressing against his crotch. Germany took this opportunity to pull off his pants and briefs; his eyes falling on the other two nations.

Italy eased Japan's undergarment off; the Asian nation flushed, goose bumps spreading up his arms as the cool air touched his hot, exposed skin.

"Ve~" Italy softly laughed against his neck, he pressed a tender kiss against the soft skin, "Relax, Nihon." Italy's smile shifted into a grin as he slightly lifted Japan up, his hands pushing the Asian nation against Germany.

Germany put his hand on the small of Japan's back as the smaller nation leaned closer. Italy placed his hand over Japan's, guiding it down Germany's stomach.

Germany let out a low moan when Japan's hand reached his crotch. Italy eased Japan's hand back and forth, much too gently for the German nation's liking. Italy pressed his lips behind Japan's ear, causing the smaller nation to shiver.

"You can be a little rougher," Italy purred against Japan's ear, removing his hand from Japan's. Italy scooted away, he slid off his boxers as he leaned over to the nightstand. He slid the drawer open, peeking inside.

"Towards the, nngh, left," Germany groaned, his voice sounding very low and husky.

Italy searched through the drawer until he located what he was looking for, "Found it~" Italy grinned, holding up the container.

"About time," Germany remarked huskily as Japan tried not to smirk; he had no idea Germany could be so impatient. Japan pressed his hand roughly against Germany, spurring a low moan from the other nation. Italy scooted back over to them; leaning over, his lips pressed against Germany's neck, only to bite down.

"Verdammt!" Germany exclaimed, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the two nations in front of him. "Genossen," he remarked, "stop with the teasing." Italy rolled his eyes, a cute smirk on his lips; Japan stifled a small laugh, his hand coming up and covering his mouth.

Germany put his hands on Japan's waist, turning him around. He moved a hand and used it to pull Italy over. "Italy," he remarked, on his knees as he brought the Italian in between him and Japan, "you do Japan and I'll do you, yes?"

"Ve~" Italy laughed, he leaned back and kissed Germany's jaw, "that's the plan." Italy gently eased Japan's torso down, "you good?" he asked softly in the Asian's ear.

Japan nodded shyly. The Italian rubbed the cool substance from the container on his fingers before he passed it back to a very impatient Germany. Japan let out a sharp gasp as he felt Italy's cool finger press against his rear.

"Relax," Italy remarked, leaning down and planting a kiss between Japan's shoulders. As soon as Italy was almost done prepping Japan he was meet with Germany doing the same to him. Italy moaned, pressing back against Germany's hand.

Japan was first overcome with a sharp jolt of pain, his eyes watering as he clenched the bed sheets in his hand; Italy let out a sharp gasp, his grip tightening on Japan. Temporary pain slowly melted away into pleasure.

Japan squeezed the blankets tighter, no longer able to hold back his soft moans. Italy was much more vocal, but that didn't hinder his ability to copy all of Germany's rhythmic movements. Germany held Italy closely, but also pushed him harder against Japan.

Finally, pure ecstasy over took them as they reached their peak. Covered in a thin layer of sweat, they fell back onto the bed.

****Quite a while later***

Germany first took notice of how warm he was. Upon this realization, he opened his eyes to see two that there nations in his bed with him. Italy's head was on his chest, the smaller nation's leg wrapped around his, so that the Italian's foot was under his calf. On the other side of his body Japan was curled up against his side, the Asian nation's head against his shoulder. Germany initially wanted to get up, wash his sheets, and _then_ figure out exactly what was going to happen from now on between the three of them; however, he was stopped when he noticed that Japan and Italy's fingers were entwined against his chest. Germany couldn't urge himself to disturb them. He laid back and closed his eyes, figuring that he could sleep a while longer.

It was a while later when Italy started to stir; he let out a loud yawn, successfully waking both Japan and Germany. "Morning~" Italy softly exclaimed with a grin.

"Mmm…" Japan murmured before his dark eyes fluttered open. He suddenly jolted upright, his face flushed. His initial guess was that surely he must have been very drunk… but he knew that wasn't true, he could still remember the whole night with perfect clarity; and, frankly, didn't regret it.

"I'm hungry~" Italy remarked, gently poking Germany's muscular stomach.

"So, go get something to eat," Germany muttered. He rubbed his forehead; wondering exactly _how_ this happened. Italy grinned as he hopped out of the bed, clearly not at all shy about showing off his still nude body. "Italy, get dressed before you go to the kitchen," Germany remarked; quite aware that he shared his home with his brother who really shouldn't be seeing a naked Italy.

Italy picked his boxers up off the floor, totally oblivious to other two nations staring at him. He then, still having not put on his underwear, opened Germany's closest. He grinned when he found a suitable shirt. He slipped his boxers on, then put on the black button-up, that was too large on him; although, he chose to leave it unbuttoned.

"Are you guys going to come?" Italy remarked, staring at the two nations still in bed.

"Oh," Japan murmured, "uh, yes, Feli-kun." He was about to get out of the bed when he realized he was naked; and, regardless of the intimacy he had with the two other nations he was not comfortable with either of them ogling him.

Germany, quickly realizing Japan's distress said, "you can go on ahead, Feliciano." Italy frowned, only for his grin to pop back up as he pranced out of the room.

"You better have something edible!" the Italian called as he walked out.

Japan glanced over at Germany. "I won't look," Germany remarked, facing away from Japan. Japan slid out of the bed and hastily pulled back on his undergarment. He lifted up his yukata, trying to smooth out a wrinkle that had developed on it.

"There's clean clothes in the bottom drawer if you want," Germany murmured, gesturing to the bureau. Japan's dark eyes locked with his blue ones. A slight smile on the Asian's lips as he nodded. He kneeled down and pulled the drawer open, he pulled out a large white shirt and slipped it over his head.

Japan was thankful that Germany's shirt was so large on him, although it didn't stop him from feeling a little indecent. "Thank you, Germany-kun," he remarked with a slight bow of his head.

"It's, uh, Ludwig," Germany remarked, looking away slightly.

Japan smiled, "Okay, Ludwig-kun," he replied before turning, "I'm going to go check on Feli-kun." He glanced over his shoulder, towards the other nation, before leaving.

Germany slumped back in his bed, rubbing his temples. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, or what he _could_ even do.

Italy was searching through the German's fridge, trying to find anything that qualified as edible. Japan entered the room, "Hello," he remarked with a slight smile.

"Ve~ Hi!" Italy exclaimed with a grin as he walked over to Japan.

"Is there anything edible?" Japan asked, looking towards the fridge.

"Uh, there's a lot of beer and wurst," Italy replied with a smile. He took Japan's hand in his as he pulled him over to the fridge; his fingers sliding between the Asian's.

Japan blushed at the unexpected gesture as he opened the door of the fridge. Just as Italy had said, there was hardly anything suitable for breakfast.

Italy tugged on the other nation's hand, "What's breakfast like in Japan?"

"Oh, uh, steamed rice, miso soup, maybe fish," Japan replied with a tiny smile, "but I doubt Ludwig has any of that."

Italy laughed, still grinning, he released Japan's hand as he reached up and opened a cabinet door. "I found the plates," he offered up, pulling three down.

Japan frowned at the barren space of the fridge before noticing a thick loaf of bread. "I found bread," he remarked, picking the loaf up and setting it on the counter.

"Yay~" Italy exclaimed happily, "does he have jam?" he asked excitedly.

"Um," Japan scanned the fridge, "no. he doesn't seem to."

"Really," Italy exclaimed, peering over Japan's shoulder. He sighed, "Okay, so we have bread and plates."

Japan nodded, closing the fridge as he leaned over and opened a drawer. "Oh! And coffee!" Italy exclaimed as he noticed the coffee maker, then he looked at the drawer Japan was looking in, "Knives, forks, spoons…"

They heard a slight cough as Germany entered, fully dressed with his clothes looking as sharp as ever. "Er, morning," he remarked towards the two of them as he went to start the coffee.

"LUDDY!" Italy exclaimed as he ran over and hugged Germany. The lager nation's face turned a strange shade of red, although he didn't push Italy away.

It was a few awkward moments later when they were seated around the table that Italy began babbling about nonsense; his comments ranging from: "You know… I really care about the two of you!" to "Last night was really fun!" all the way to, "Do you think we could all date each other? Because I want to!"

Japan gingerly took a bite out of his toast, his eyes glancing to Germany. Germany stared back at the dark haired nation before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ve~ Why are you two so quiet?" Italy asked with the tilt of his head.

"Feliciano, Kiku," Germany remarked, before slumping back in his chair, "I have no idea where we're supposed to take this from here," he admitted, clearly hesitant to admit any form of weakness.

Italy suddenly stood up from his seat, almost spilling his coffee over, "It doesn't matter as long as we care about each other!" he exclaimed with a wide grin.

Japan looked at Italy, then to Germany, "I…" he stammered; all of a sudden he stood up and pulled Italy into a hug, his arms tightening around the Italian. He quietly said, "Italy's right," but the sounds were muffled by Italy's shirt.

Italy, not one to be startled by sudden displays of affection, put his arms around Japan. Germany watched the exchange in front of him. He was quite surprised to see Japan acting so, well, _emotional_.

Japan pulled away, blushing furiously, he looked down at the ground shyly, "I-I apologize, Feli-kun."

"Don't be sorry!" Italy exclaimed, "I liked it~"

Germany stood up, beginning to pick up the empty plates, "Well, what do you two want to do?" he asked.

"Whatever happens," Italy replied with a smile.

Germany's brow furrowed, he didn't exactly _like_ the level of uncertainty. Japan spoke up, his voice soft, "We can give it shot; even if it doesn't work out…"

Germany brought the plates over to the sink, nodding as he said, "Okay."

The quiet, almost intimate atmosphere was shattered by a loud voice exclaiming, "Morning!" The other nations turned to see Prussia, who was lazily walking over to get himself a cup of coffee. "So…" he remarked, looking first at Italy, then Japan, and finally Germany, "If you guys do that again you should be a little quieter."

Japan's face flushed a bright red as he sunk into a chair. Germany's eyes widened a little, while Italy just smiled.

"I mean you were pretty loud, of course I'm sure if someone _awesome _would have been involved it would have been worse," Prussia remarked, filling himself a cup of coffee.

"Bruder," Germany remarked with a slight glare.

"Ohhh," Prussia murmured, leaning against a counter, "you guys not talking about it? I can understand that. I mean, this morning must have been _pretty awkward_." He muttered as he took a sip of his coffee.

Japan crossed his arms on the table and burrowed his face into them, too embarrassed to even look up.

"No," Italy replied with a grin, "we're talking about it."

"Cool," Prussia muttered, "So, are you and Japan going to be staying over a lot then?" he took another drink of his coffee, looking at all of them expectantly.

"Bruder," Germany repeated, "None of this is your business."

Prussia frowned, "Sure it is! I live here too. And I can hear it, pretty damn well, I might add."

Japan let out an inaudible mumble.

"Did you like what you heard?" Italy asked with a grin, Prussia almost choked on his coffee.

"What was with that devious look?" The albino nation exclaimed.

"What?" Italy asked, coyly tilting his head.

**Verdammt- German for damn it (among others :)) **

**Genossen- German for comrades, etc… (or buddies XD)**

**I don't speak a word of German (Google translate /shot/) so if I screwed that up let me know so I can fix it XD**

**So, a lot of my interpretation of the GerItaPan relationship showed up here. For example, devious Italy. I refuse to admit he's as innocent as he seems X3. Germany being kind of controlling in bed /shot/ I just see it, okay? (But he's, like, awkward everywhere else) Japan is shy. About everything. (Okay, just about relationships)**

**I guess I tried to show some more of the long term aspect of the relationship… I mean, no one really shows how they get and stay together. So, this was my lame attempt X3**

**Finally, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys make writing so worth it! XD **

**And, I hope everyone enjoyed it :)**


End file.
